With advances in f MRI and the MRI technology, the demand is much higher for a reliable and MRI safe image projector to be used for both research and patient comfort inside the high magnetic field without any adverse effect on the MRI images.
Some of the applications for the present invention include interventional surgery, delivery of computer tasks inside the MRI bore for brain stimulation, functional MRI (brain research), and as well as the showing of movie or TV channels as entertainment during MRI procedures.
To use any product inside the MRI room, it has to be certified by FDA Class II. Safety is the most important issue of using any product for medical and specifically in the MRI scanner/magnet room.